


Spoiled

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dense AF, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Levi and Eren had been together for a long time, but it was as if they were living in two separate worlds.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Spoiled

Currently, Eren was typing away on his phone, thumbs flying over his keyboard. A grape sucker was in his mouth, his tongue lazily licking around it as he focused on his phone, brows slightly creased, brown hair pulled back in a loose bun. He was wearing an extra-large teal hoodie and sweatpants, curled up on his best friend lap, Levi's lap.

He'd been hurting for money recently and was doing various freelance writing works online, which led him to his current situation. He found someone who was a fan of his work so much that they wanted him to write exclusively for them, which was great, it meant he was securing business and a source of income and didn't have to worry much about putting himself out there.

The guy apparently had a lot of money to throw away, and all Eren had to do was write whatever the guy requested as long as he was willing, and then he got paid. Simple as that. He'd begun messaging Eren daily since their first week of regular commissions, pleased with how quickly Eren fulfilled his requests, and was now giving Eren the information for his next request.

As he read, Eren's face fell. It was always the worst whenever the request was something that didn't exactly excite him. That meant it was always more difficult for him to write, because he didn't have any particular drive for it. This one seemed as if it was going to be quite a drag, but Eren needed the money and didn't want to refuse, so he sent a quick response that he would have it done by the following morning, or hopefully that night.

With a drawn-out sigh, he set his phone in his lap and pulled the sucker out of his mouth, swallowing his excess saliva and licking his lips. All he could taste was grape, which he wouldn't complain about. He felt Levi staring at him so his gaze flitted to those blue-grey eyes and he waved his sucker around.

"What?" He asked with a huff. "Something on my face?"

Levi hummed before giving him a chaste kiss, licking his bottom lip when he pulled away. "You've been on your phone a lot more recently," He observed. "Should I be concerned?"

The raven knew all about Eren's passion for writing of course, but when they were at home it was strange for the brunet to neglect his laptop and write on his phone instead.

"Concerned? Nah… You know I started taking commissions, I just found someone who really likes my work. He even offered me more than I was originally asking for my writing. Don't worry, I'm not crazy, I'm using one of those texting apps to talk to him."

"Him?" Levi repeated, raising a brow, but he trusted Eren. "Well as long as you're playing it smart then I don't have any objections. I didn't think you would be taking as many as you appear to be, though, are you worried about money? I make more than enough to support us."

"Levi, don't be silly," Eren said, rubbing his sucker against his friend's lips before shoving it back in his own mouth. "I have to take care of myself sometimes. And yeah him, he's not so difficult. It's exciting to have a fan who pays me!"

Eren wasn't the type of person who wanted to fully depend on someone else no matter who they were, so Levi let him do as he pleased and said nothing more about it. "Are you having fun?" He asked as his thumb started stroking the brunet's hip.

"Tickle!" Eren swatted at his hand and then scrambled to reach for his laptop that was on the coffee table. It was a stretch since he refused to get out of Levi's lap, but after a moment he got it and settled once again. "It's work, Levi. Not fun."

"Doing what you love for work should be fun and if it isn't then you're burning yourself out," The raven said and stroked the side of his thigh instead, turning his attention back to the television.

"Well, it's not so bad… most of the time." Eren looked at the blanket folded on the back of the chair behind Levi's head. He could reach it, but instead he rested his hand on Levi's neck and rubbed his exposed skin. "Cold."

Levi grabbed it for him just like he wanted, waiting for Eren to hold up his laptop before spreading it out over him. "As long as you're happy then it's fine. I know you can handle yourself . . . most of the time," He teased and wrapped his arm around his waist again after he put his laptop back in his lap.

"Yes, of course I can handle myself." Eren shook his head with a smile, getting to work while he enjoyed the last of his grape treat.

It was unfortunate that all good things must come to an end.

Eren had become much busier in recent days. Having such a high volume of commissions to keep up with in a timely manner on top of all his other responsibilities had really begun to wear on him. He was sleeping less, consuming more caffeine than ever before, and half of the time he was just staring dazedly at blank documents instead of actually getting anywhere. He was tired, but sleeping made him feel guilty. There was so much for him to do, but his motivation had been ebbing away until it was nonexistent.

The guy commissioning him had come to feel more like a sugar daddy in recent weeks. He kept Eren busy doing what he wanted, and he paid well, but it just wasn't enough when Eren was feeling so run down. He tried to express this to him, and yet he was brushed off. It was pointed out to him that he was paid well for his services, and Eren was feeling more and more obligated to continue the commissions despite how thoroughly exhausted he was.

When he struggled for hours on end and didn't make it past three hundred words, Eren knew he had to sleep. Still, the guilt lingered, but he set his laptop aside and padded through his and Levi's apartment, eyes barely open. His feet dragged on the hardwood floor every step of the way. He was wearing soft pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt, his hair down and messy—he couldn't be bothered to find a hair tie when he woke up, and he'd been sitting there staring at the laptop for who knows how long.

It was only late afternoon, but Eren couldn't handle staying awake anymore. He rubbed at his heavy eyes on his way through the apartment, finding Levi inside their book room, dusting. He always kept everything so clean, and Eren knew he's been slacking on being a helpful roommate lately.

"Leeviiiiii," he whined, not making it past the door frame. He leaned on it, still rubbing his eyes.

The raven looked over at the sound of his voice, frowning behind the mask he was wearing. Things had gotten to a point where he couldn't standby anymore and seeing how Eren was now made him decide to take action that very second. Setting his cleaning supplies to the side and taking off his gloves and mask, pausing in his cleaning spree and walking over to the brunet, picking him up.

"You need to sleep," Levi said as he rubbed his back, carrying him to his bedroom. He thought it was time they shared a bedroom but Eren always went at his own pace so their bedrooms were separate.

"Just a little nap… wake me up in ten m—" he quietly trailed off, Eren not even finishing his sentence before he was out cold.

A small and fond smile crossed Levi's features, feeling a bit smug at how easily his touch could soothe him. Once he reached his bedroom he carefully placed Eren in the bed, tucking him in and then laying down beside him on top of the covers, cradling him against his chest. If he stayed with him for a while then Levi knew he could keep him asleep longer while he finished cleaning. Just his presence was enough to affect Eren, it always had been ever since they first met, and from the very beginning Levi had vowed to never leave him.

Eren slept hard. Longer than he felt he had in weeks, deeper than he thought possible. When he woke, he was at a loss. He sat up in bed slowly, prying his eyes open to find himself in his room, surrounded by darkness. It took him a moment to remember going to Levi before he fell asleep, but he remembered nothing after seeing Levi cleaning up. A glance at the clock revealed it was just after seven and the sun should be coming up any moment.

Ten minutes later, the brunet found his roommate in the kitchen, cooking.

"Levi," Eren groaned, pouting as he walked over to him. "You can always cook breakfast for dinner… but you can't cook dinner for breakfast."

"You'll eat whatever I give you," The raven stated matter-of-factly before adding, "it is dinner time. You slept all day."

"It's not morning?" Eren asked, confused. "Did I sleep too much? Or… it was just a short nap? Why didn't you wake me up?!" He went pale, beginning to panic. "Oh my god, what fucking day is it? I have a commission to do!"

"It's still Tuesday." Levi stepped away from the stove and pulled a chair out for the kitchen table for Eren to sit in. "Calm down, brat, the commission can go fuck itsself. We need to talk about you right now. Sit."

Eren was floored by the tone Levi took with him, and how demanding he was. It was a rare site that had Eren promptly taking the offered seat. "But… Jean…" he patted his legs, phone not on his person. "Where's my phone?"

"Confiscated as is your laptop," Levi told him as he took a seat as well. "This commissions thing has gone too far and your health is suffering, Eren. You're not pacing yourself. I can understand wanting to make more money, but you're not in a situation where you're desperate for it, it's becoming more of a burden for you." He could tell without the brunet ever saying anything to him, he was always watching, always looking out for him. "I want you to either take a break or cut back on commissions. As for this Jean character, who the hell is he?"

Eren didn't like being scolded, especially by Levi who always gave him the world. He fiddled with his thumbs in his lap and shrugged his shoulders. "He's like my sugar daddy, I guess. I write for him and he pays me. But he'll be upset if—"

"Sugar daddy?" Levi cut off, eyes narrowing and jaw clenching. That was the last thing he ever expected to come out of Eren's mouth and the raven couldn't believe he would do such a thing. "Did you even think to discuss something like that with me first? No, you should have known I'd never agree to that shit, that I'd never be okay with something like that. What's gotten into you? Who the fuck do you think I am?"

"W-wait a minute… why are you so upset? It's not like I'm like… getting physical with him or anything. I just write for him."

"I've seen what you write and it's anything but innocent. Physical or not, the fact that you say he's supposed to be your sugar daddy . . . you know better." Levi wasn't just upset, he was disappointed. "Of course I don't like it when my boyfriend is calling another man his fucking sugar daddy."

"Boyfriend?" Eren squeaked, cheeks turning pink. "W-what?"

The shock and surprise in his voice was enough to distract the other man. "What do you mean what?"

"I mean, what do you mean boyfriend?" Eren asked, heart stuttering in his chest. "Since when are we boyfriends?" It wasn't like he hated or even disliked the idea, he was just blown away.

Levi stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Are you serious right now? This isn't the time for one of your jokes."

"Levi… I'm serious." Eren gave him a pointed look. "How can we be boyfriends and we don't even do boyfriend things?"

"What is this shit you're spouting?" Levi knew the burnet could be dense sometimes, but this was outrageous, they had been dating for four years. "We live together. I cook for you and fucking jump when you say to fucking jump. We cuddle and kiss multiple times a day. Did you hit your head on the way to the kitchen?"

"You never asked me to be your boyfriend!" Eren argued, getting to his feet. "You're my best friend, just because we're roommates doesn't mean we're boyfriends! Yeah we kiss and cuddle, but I just assumed you were affectionate like that. We don't go on dates or… or… or… you know."

Levi was going to have an aneurysm. "Months before we moved in together I asked if you wanted to spend your life with me and you said yes. How is that not a proposal? Do you see me kissing or cuddling anyone else? Do I treat you like any of our other friends? Fuck, Eren, I can't believe this. I take you on a date at least once a week, where have you been? How had none of that clicked with you?"

Eren frowned and his gaze dropped to the table. "I would be sad if you cuddled or kissed anyone else…"

The raven took a long and deep breath before letting it out, getting up from the table and taking Eren in his arms. "It's always something with you, isn't? Though this definitely tops the cake. It's partially my fault for not properly expressing my feelings in words. I love you, brat."

"Leviiii," Eren cooed, smiling from ear to ear as he buried his face in his neck. "You're so sweet. I love you, too… does this mean you're my sugar boyfriend?"

"I'm anything and everything so don't you go giving someone else what's mine, got it?" Levi told him before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. To think he had been talking it slow all this time only to find out Eren hadn't known they were together in the first place, he probably would have shit a brick if Levi had made any sexual advances. "Are we on the same page now?"

"I suppose I have to stop having a s—I mean I have to stop taking commissions… and we can kiss more."

"Oh I won't be satisfied with just that," Levi warned and lowered his hands to fondle his ass. "I've taken things slow for too damn long and I'm not waiting for another four years. You won't be making another mistake like this one, I'm going to claim you in every sense of the word."

"Oh wow… you mean… all this time instead of masturbating we could've been…" Eren's face colored a deep shade of red and he nuzzled his heated cheeks against Levi. "Well, I… I'm not gonna stop you."

Levi hummed in approval, but stepped back after a few seconds, releasing him. "Let's eat dinner first because you're going to need all the energy you can get," He said and went over to the cabinet to get some plates.

Eren knew his commissions were now a thing of the past, but he would never regret taking them. They were what led him and Levi finally coming to a consensus on their relationship. Surprised or not, Eren couldn't have been happier.

Levi was all the daddy he ever needed anyway.


End file.
